


pieces of something good

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: The guy is in front of Phil in the Starbucks queue again.





	pieces of something good

**Author's Note:**

> bingo squares: coffee shop
> 
> ok, listen, i know this is the shortest thing i've ever written, but i hope you like it anyway?
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/188351272093/pieces-of-something-good)

The guy is in front of Phil in the Starbucks queue again. 

It's strange, because Phil doesn't have a set routine that brings him here during specific timeframes, but he's ended up standing right behind the same man at least twice a week. He hadn't paid much mind at first, honestly, because who pays close attention to strangers in Starbucks? But then it kept happening, and Phil found himself noticing more and more.

He's tall and lanky - like Phil - and he slouches forward to play app games while he waits - like Phil - and he often orders a caramel macchiato with almond milk - like Phil - so it only stands to reason that Phil's mind starts cataloguing the differences instead.

The monochrome clothes, for one. The way his painted nails tap at the back of his phone to the tune of whatever's stuck in his head. The soft lines of his cheeks, indented whenever he smiles at the barista and flushed pink with the icy winds outside. He's extremely pretty, and Phil is always so distracted by looking at him that he stumbles awkwardly up to the second register.

It's stupid, Phil knows, to have an idle crush on a complete stranger, but. It's also easier, is the thing. He can't be disappointed by a guy being rude or boring or straight if he doesn't know anything about him and has no intention of introducing himself.

So he's behind the guy in line again, sneaking glances at him while he checks his emails, when the line shuffles forwards and Phil trips over... something that was there, he's sure, even if it's not anymore.

"Oops!" he squawks on instinct as he knocks into the stranger's shoulder. "Sorry!"

Big brown eyes blink at him, and Phil feels a flush creep up his neck at having the man's attention for the first time. 

"That's alright," the guy says. His voice is soft around the edges but not particularly quiet, and the way his vowels form tells Phil that he's not a Manchester native. 

It should end there, really. But Phil's eyes drop to the shirt that the man is wearing under his thick black jacket, and he can't stop himself from saying, "Oh, so you do know what a colour is, then?"

A bark of a laugh is surprised out of the man's mouth, and Phil is treated to a wide grin when he looks back up from the pale pink jumper. He looks a little quizzical, but not overly bothered by Phil's eyes on him.

"Hardly," he says. "Seems like you've got enough for both of us."

Phil looks down at himself and shrugs. He's never been very good at coordinating, he just wears what he likes.

"Maybe so," says Phil. 

The guy laughs again, and Phil really likes the sound of that. The line shuffles forwards again, giving him an opportunity to turn back around and ignore Phil. 

He doesn't. Instead, he glances at his phone and back up at Phil, still smiling faintly. The dimples in his cheeks and the bags under his eyes are so telling. Phil wants to learn more, but he knows it isn't his place to.

"Hey," the stranger says. "Want to buy me a drink? Make up for your two left feet?"

It's a cheeky move, but Phil doesn't mind. It's not like he has anywhere to be, and if this all goes terribly then he can start going to the Starbucks a few blocks away. He ducks his head with a little grin and nods, stepping up to wait beside the guy instead of behind him. 

"I'm Phil," he offers. 

"Dan," is the response. Phil thinks it suits him, somehow.

"What am I buying for you, Dan?" Phil asks, as if he doesn't already know. As if he hasn't been hyper-aware of everything he's seen Dan do in this queue.

Dan gives him a little smirk, like he knows _exactly_ how aware of him Phil has been. 

"Caramel macchiato with almond milk," he says. A beat goes by, and then he adds, "Same as you, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
